


Arranged Marriage and Happily Ever After

by omegadeanlovesalphacas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 17 year old Dean, Age Difference, Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Arranged Marriage, Claiming, Dubious Consent, First Time, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Omega Dean, Rough Sex, Sweet and Dominant Castiel, Sweet and Submissive Dean, Virgin Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:37:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8526265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omegadeanlovesalphacas/pseuds/omegadeanlovesalphacas
Summary: Dean learns that an arranged marriage isn't so bad after all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! This is an Alpha/omega kink prompt fill. Expect more porn than plot, and lots of power imbalance between Cas and Dean. Mind the warnings and kinks in the tags.
> 
> Anonymous said to omegadeanlovesalphacas:  
> prompt idea for whenever you want: 17 yo small!omega!dean arranged marriage to 30ish alpha!cas & getting knotted for the first time…messy sex/multiple knottings/dean being submissive af/cas being a loving, dominating alpha & dean gets a mating bite
> 
> Filled on Tumblr, October 2016

“It’s going to be okay, honey,” Mary murmured, pressing a kiss to Dean’s temple. “Castiel is a good Alpha, he’s going to take great care of you.”

Dean gave his mother a small smile, fiddling nervously in his white dress shirt and slacks. “I know, Mom. You chose well for me.” He didn’t bring up that technically he had been sold to the Alpha, as is tradition with young omegas. The Alpha worked with Mary and had developed an interest in Dean, and he’d apparently offered her a very generous sum. Enough to make her overlook the fact that he was 32 and Dean was only 17.

Dean wasn’t thrilled about it. But he knew his parents wanted what was best for him, wanted to see him mated to an Alpha who could provide for him and their future pups. So he was doing his best to hide his trepidation.

John stepped into the room with a smile on his face. “Okay, it’s show time.”

Dean took a deep breath. It was time to get married.

* * *

The ceremony was small, but still beautiful, and about 30 people were in attendance. The little chapel was very well decorated, but Dean found he spent the whole time staring at the man who was to become his Alpha. Dean had never actually seen the man in person before, and he couldn’t help but be drawn to the Alpha. He was tall and handsome, so much bigger than Dean and yet that was somehow comforting instead of scary. And his scent was amazing.

Castiel for his part couldn’t take his eyes off Dean, either. His bright blue eyes watched Dean intently, all throughout the ceremony, and when he was finally directed to, he took Dean’s hands in his own with a gentle eagerness.

“You may now kiss your omega,” the pastor was suddenly saying, and Castiel easily swept Dean up into a lingering kiss. Dean couldn’t help the way his body melted into the Alpha’s arms.  

And then everyone was clapping, and Castiel was leading Dean back down the aisle by his tightly held hand, and out into the empty hallway. They were then greeted by an attendant who smiled and directed them to follow.

Right, the consummation room. When marriage came before mating, it was customary for Alphas to immediately seclude their new omega to complete the claim, only to resurface for the reception later. Dean had been to weddings like this, had seen the blushing omegas with their fresh bite marks, and freshly mated scent.

That was about to be him.

The attendant lead them down a long hallway and opened the door to what was for all intents and purposes, a bedroom. There was a big bed in the middle of the room, draped in very nice looking white linens.

Castiel lead Dean inside and the attendant closed the door behind them. Dean tensed, waiting for Castiel to pounce.

But then Castiel surprised Dean. He hugged him. The big strong Alpha pulled him into his arms, wrapping him up and pressing his face to Dean’s hair.

“I still can’t believe this is happening,” Castiel murmured. “I know you’re scared, I can smell it.” His strong hands ran up and down Dean’s back. “I just hope you can be as happy as I am. I promise I’ll take good care of you.”

Dean felt some of the tension drain out of him, and he let himself relax in his new Alpha’s arms. “I don’t want to be scared,” he whispered. “I’m just nervous.”

“I’m nervous, too,” Castiel admitted, pulling back to look down at Dean. “So we can be nervous together, okay?”

Dean smiled hesitantly. “Yeah, okay.”

Castiel nodded. “Good. I’m going to claim you now, Dean.”

Dean shivered at the words, at the certainty of it. Castiel was a very nice Alpha, but he still intended to take what was his. “Yes, Alpha.”

The words seemed to trigger something in Castiel, his eyes flashed with lust and he bent to press a passionate kiss to Dean’s lips. The omega couldn’t help but melt again, going limp as the Alpha’s strong arms wrapped around him again.

There were suddenly hands all over him, exploring and touching. Castiel backed Dean up to the bed, then unceremoniously picked him up and dropped him down on it, climbing up to cover Dean’s body with a possessive growl. The Alpha’s hard cock pressed into Dean’s thigh through their dress pants, and Dean whimpered as he felt his body react and start to produce slick, a clear indication that his body was ready to accept a knot. For a moment he was worried about a stain on his white pants, but then they were being pulled off him by Castiel’s strong hands. The buttons on his dress shirt quickly followed, and then Dean was laid out naked on the bed, wide eyes staring up at his Alpha.

Castiel growled and ducked his head to Dean’s neck, licking and nibbling, exploring in preparation for the bite that would come later. His hands explored up and down Dean’s body, and the omega shivered and whimpered at the touch.

Suddenly Castiel flipped Dean over on his stomach, and without warning a finger pressed into Dean’s slick, virgin hole. The omega gasped in shock at the sudden intrusion, then moaned as the digit moved inside him, working him open. Then it was two fingers, then three, and all Dean could do was squirm and moan, his Alpha’s strong hand pinning him to the bed.

And then the fingers were gone, and the thick head of Castiel’s cock was pressing into his ready hole without any further warning. It was so big, and Dean was still so tight, and he whimpered at the mix of pain and pleasure as the Alpha steadily filled him. Then Castiel gripped his hips and started to thrust in and out, building a steady rhythm.

“Mine,” Castiel snarled, hips starting to slap against Dean’s ass. “My omega, my mate, mine.”

Dean moaned as he felt himself succumb to being possessed by his Alpha. “Yes Alpha, yours, yours,” he gasped out, pushing his ass back to meet each thrust.

“Do you want my knot, little omega?” Castiel growled, driving Dean harder into the bed. “Do you want me to fill you up and make you mine?”

“Yes Alpha!” Dean gasped out. “Please… Want your knot, want to be yours!”

Castiel snarled and without further warning he bent down and bit hard on the side of Dean’s neck, growling into the skin while he continued to fuck into Dean, his knot quickly swelling and filling the omega’s channel.

Dean cried out at the pain and blinding pleasure of the bite, and he came hard, gushing slick as his new mate claimed him. Loud, long moans escaped him as Castiel fucked him roughly, until finally the Alpha’s thick knot locked into place and Castiel came with a snarl into Dean’s neck.

Only then did Castiel release the bite, salving the sore skin with his tongue before laying down on his side and pulling Dean back to cuddle against his chest. They were both breathing hard, overwhelmed and exhausted.

“I love you, little omega,” Castiel murmured, pressing a kiss right next to Dean’s new bite.

“I love you, too, Alpha,” Dean replied, surprised by how easily that came out of him. He barely knew this man, and yet he knew he was completely head over heals for him.

Maybe being mated wouldn’t be so bad.

* * *

The two of them fell asleep after a few minutes, so Dean wasn’t sure how much time had passed when he was suddenly woken by Castiel’s cock thrusting inside him. His eyes flew open wide and he moaned, trying to press up to meet his Alpha’s thrusts. But Castiel had him pinned to the bed with strong hands, holding him still.

“Mine,” Castiel growled, hips slapping hard against Dean’s ass as he fucked him, cock driving in fast and deep. He bent down and bit down on the omega’s shoulder, not hard enough to leave a mark like his claiming bite, but hard enough to remind his omega he was owned.

Dean just moaned and took it, delirious in the pleasure of being so thoroughly used by his Alpha. He never knew it would feel like this, feel so good. He could feel a mess of slick and come running down the inside of his thighs, his body producing more and more slick in it’s eagerness. Dean didn’t care.

The two of them continued like this for a couple hours, Castiel taking what was his and Dean happily submitting to it. For a while it seemed like Castiel would never get enough of Dean, but they did have a reception to get to, all their guests were waiting patiently for Castiel to have his fill of his omega.

Finally, as the two of them lay catching their breath again, Castiel decided he was satisfied enough to let his omega out in public again. At least for a few hours. He smiled and kissed the back of Dean’s neck.

“You did so good,” he murmured, strong arms wrapping around Dean’s middle. “So submissive, so responsive.”

Dean smiled, squirming a little on his Alpha’s fading knot. “Thank you, Alpha,” he said softly. “I’m happy to have pleased you.” Dean was surprised to hear such submissive words come out of his own mouth, but he had no desire to take them back.

Castiel hummed his pleasure. “Good little omega,” he praised. Then, as he felt his knot continuing to fade, he reached over for a white box that sat ready on the night stand, pulling out a white bridal plug. As he pulled his softening cock free he quickly pushed the plug in to take it’s place.

Dean gasped at the new feeling as he was stuffed full with the plug. He knew what it was, but he’d never used one before. He let out a little whimper, squirming at the way it gently pressed against his pleasure spot.

Castiel just smiled and squeezed Dean’s ass. “I’m gonna keep you full and plugged. Just like a good omega should be.”

Dean moaned and nodded. “Yes, Alpha.” It was all he could manage.

Castiel went to the small bathroom attached to the room and came back with a hand towel. He cleaned them both up, being careful not to wipe away the scent of their mating from Dean’s skin. He wanted everyone to be able to smell how well mated Dean was.

* * *

When they finally stepped through the doors to the reception room, they were both a little rumpled, and Dean was blushing bright red, gripping Castiel’s hand tightly and half hiding behind the tall Alpha. He couldn’t help but squirm, not yet used to the plug, or walking around smelling like sex and Alpha. Dean’s belly felt bloated with his Alpha’s seed, but he supposed that was better than feeling it running down his leg, so the plug was probably for the best.

There was much happy cheering, and John, Mary and Sammy were the first to come congratulate them. Even as Mary kissed him and John and Sammy hugged him, Dean still found he couldn’t bring himself to let go of Castiel’s hand.

“You look like you’re glowing, sweetheart,” Mary said, smiling widely. “And that bite mark really suits you.”

Dean just smiled and ducked his head, pressing in close to Castiel’s side. For some reason he was feeling far more submissive than he’d ever felt in his life. All he wanted to do right now was please his new Alpha in anyway that he could.

Castiel beamed, wrapping a possessive arm around Dean’s waist, keeping the omega snug against him. “I don’t think Dean feels much like talking right now,” he said.

Mary nodded. “Oh yes dear, that’s okay. It’s very overwhelming for a freshly mated omega. So many new instincts.” She smiled and squeezed Dean’s arm. “I’ll let you two do your rounds with everyone else,” she said, slipping away from the couple so they could greet the rest of their small party of guests.

Castiel shook hands, smiling and accepting congratulations for them both. Dean just stayed quietly at his side, content to let Castiel do the talking. Sometimes Castiel’s hand would roam down to Dean’s ass and tease the end of the plug, a promise of the night to come, and Dean would just blush and hide his face in the Alpha’s broad chest.

When all the congratulations were done and they were finally sat down for dinner, Castiel took Dean’s hand under the table and turned to press a kiss to the omega’s temple. “My good little omega,” he murmured.

Dean just beamed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are love! <3
> 
> Visit me on Tumblr: [omegadeanlovesalphacas.tumblr.com/mobilemenu.](http://omegadeanlovesalphacas.tumblr.com/mobilemenu)


End file.
